


Onomatopeya

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Al menos en este fandom, Entonces trato de darle algo de sentido al asunto (?), Esposa Desconocida, Esto es un poco dificil de publicar, F/M, Final feliz?, M/M, Mención de Star City, O a Onomatopeya, Onomatopeya, Podría decirse, Porque creo como 30 personas conocen esta teoría, Se me olvidaba, Summer of Gotham
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: A los 11 años, Martin fue enviado al otro lado del país, para ser protegido de los horrores que Gotham podría atraerle. Pero Gotham corría en sus venas, y observar a sus padres desde lejos se convirtió en una inspiración para él.20 años después, un cazador nocturno despoja de sus máscaras a los falsos bienhechores. En su bolsillo, protege con recato el llamado a casa.Onomatopeya!Martin Theory. Drabble. Happy end?





	Onomatopeya

**Author's Note:**

> Nadie lee Gotham en español >:c Pero yo igual lo subo (?) Porque primero escribo estas cosas en español para traducirlas al inglés (???)
> 
> Bueno~ Este shot esta basado en un futuro posible (?) donde Martin se convierte en el villano Onomatopeya~ Un gracioso pero aterrador hombre el cual en el canon, a pesar de tener 16 años de existencia (desde 2002), jamás ha sido descubierta su identidad~ Así que podemos jugar un poco con su existencia~ Esta historia transcurre luego de Green Arrow: Sounds of Violence y antes de Batman: Cacofonía~
> 
> Disclaimer: Gotham y Onomatopeya es propiedad de Fox, Warner Brother Tv y Detective Comics. Lo único original aquí es mi historia~

Entró sigilosamente por una ventana. Era apenas alrededor de las nueve, no estaba demasiado oscuro, por eso tuvo que ser cuidadoso de que ninguno de los vecinos fuera capaz de verlo. No había nadie en casa. Las luces se lo decían. También su reloj. Encendió la luz de la sala y verificó que sus guantes no hubiera dejado una sola marca de sangre. No. Había sido un asesinato limpio, ni una gota derramada sobre su oscuro traje. 

Caminó con un solo objetivo, el estudio de la casa, aquel con tantos libreros y pocas lámparas. Se tomó la libertad de poner el seguro una vez pudo acceder. Justo detrás del escritorio, el libro que le interesaba era una enciclopedia grisácea, la letra “T”. Con delicadeza sacó el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa. El mueble hizo un ligero ruido, tan mudo que apenas y él podría escucharlo, revelando una serie de máscaras de diferentes tamaños y colores. 

La máscara en su mano, de color azul y finos detalles blancos alrededor del antifaz, iba perfecta con su bizarra colección. La colocaría junto a… aquella grisácea. Fueron de las más fáciles de conseguir. Sabía que este iba a ser un trabajo fácil, pero no pensó que la mujer fuera a ser tan ingenua. No escuchó un solo pasó, escondida en aquella azotea, cayó inmediatamente en la trampa de Onomatopeya. 

– Sshh… – Repitió con cierta burla. Fue todo lo que ella escuchó cuando cubrió su boca y cortó su garganta de forma limpia. La sangre cayó sobre algunos balcones altos, y su cuerpo seguramente adornaría la nota roja al día siguiente. Mientras su identidad secreta sería guardada en uno de sus domos de cristal, su nueva decoración.

Finalmente, se quito la máscara de diana blanca y soltó un bufido, algo orgulloso de su cacería nocturna. Se sentó por encima del escritorio, revolviendo su cabello castaño, acomodando los rizos que su disfraz ocultaba a la perfección. Dos, cuatro, seis… doce cacerías ya. Algunos vigilantes nuevos, otros más de renombre, al menos en sus zonas de acción. Sólo una derrota, pero muchas victorias… Le gustaba lo que había obtenido.

Tronó los dedos, recordando cierto detalle. La excusa que tomó para salir por un bocadillo. Tras un pequeño cambio de vestuario, escondió en otro compartimiento del falso librero todo el ropaje negro que llevaba encima. La máscara, las botas, la gabardina, incluso las armas. Vestirse tal como su día a día era mejor para relajarse en casa. La pulcra camisa blanca, el impecable traje grisáceo, la corbata negra rayada, siempre a juego. 

Antes de cerrar la puertecilla de madera, sacó de su gabardina una bolsa blanca. Protegía de la lluvia su contenido, una carta. Como siempre, un elegante sobre color negro con bordes morados. Entre más pasaban los años, su padre se volvía aún más elegante y sutil. 

Una vez en su escritorio, cortó con cuidado el sobre y admiró la caligrafía aguda. Tenía ya un tiempo sin saber de él, lo extrañaba también…

__

_Querido Martin_

__

_Antes que nada, lamento comunicarme contigo luego de cuatro meses. Ha sido un largo tiempo, pero Gordon y Batman me han tenido bajo la mira después de un incidente en el Banco Central de Gotham. ¡Amenazaron con enviarme a Arkham si descubrían que estaba coludido! Pero bueno, no pudieron conectar ningún documento conmigo, lo usual. Un socio inútil más pudriéndose en Arkham no me afecta mucho._

Martin hizo una mueca de desagrado… Gordon. Como siempre, metiéndose en el camino que no debía. Amenazando el frágil y bien establecido mundo criminal impuesto en la ciudad… 

_Fuera de ello, los negocios han ido viento en popa. Uno que otro altibajo, nada de qué preocuparse. Las ganancias se acumulan en mis bolsillos al por mayor._

  
_

Ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre, me puse al día con tus hazañas. Es un orgullo saber que sólo han podido relacionarte con unas cuántas. La discreción es algo que me alegra hayas aprendido de mí. Aunque… ¿Qué rayos le sucede a la prensa de Star City? ¿¡Onomatopeya!? ¿¡Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese!? ¡He estado discutiendo toda una mañana con Edward! Insiste en que lo has tomado con la misma sutileza y elegancia que él, ¡Que fue tu decisión! ¿No puedes hacer algo para cambiarlo? Se que solamente imitas sonidos a tu alrededor, pero no sé… ¡No puede tener él razón!

_  
_

Al menos te vistes con propiedad y elegancia de un asesino, no con un verde circo. Es un alivio.

_

Martin tuvo que reír, en el silencio de siempre. Así que seguían peleando como unos niños… Sus padres podrían haber avanzado mucho en su relación, pero encontrar temas triviales con los que discutir seguía siendo su deporte favorito. No pensó en un nombre cuando salió por primera vez a las calles. Luego de luchar contra flecha verde fue que se ganó aquel apodo oficialmente. No estaba mal. A él le gustaba. Sentaba un precedente y hacía a los vigilantes temer escuchar una de sus onomatopeyas. Parecido a como lo hacían con los acertijos de su padre Edward, en Gotham.  
Y claro, ir de negro pero con tela holgada era una obligación. Todo el cuero que se ponían encima los héroes era… bueno. Aberrante. 

… bien. Tal vez había heredado cosas de ambos. Fueron sus ejemplos a seguir, por supuesto… 

__

_Y hablando de tus buenas habilidades de disfraz, Ed también me contó acerca del dispositivo que desarrollaron juntos. No terminaba de entender esa parte, el cómo hacías todos esos sonidos. Un aparato discreto con la voz de otros distorsionada era algo que sólo se le podía ocurrir a ustedes dos. Le da un toque especial al ocultar tu identidad. En alguna ocasión, me gustaría observarlo personalmente._

Luego de un par de salidas, notó lo mismo que su padre. No podía imitar muchos sonidos solamente con sus labios. Con un par de cartas con el Acertijo terminaron de adaptar los detalles. Dejaba su marca personal y lo hacia un blanco poco probable de la policía, aún más de lo que ya lo era. Un mudo de nacimiento, imitando sonidos complejos, poco probable. 

__

_En todo caso… Antes de terminar esta carta, quiero preguntarte algo._

__

__

_¿Piensas venir a casa pronto?_

Soltó un suspiro con aquella última línea. Se cumplirían pronto cuatro años de que no lo veía en persona… Para evitar ser señalado, para evitar implicaciones, trataba de vivir con normalidad en Star City. Y claro, un hombre normal no puede ser visto con el Pingüino, o con el Acertijo, criminales de renombre, ya no solamente de Gotham… 

Aunque, como cada vez, le parecía un poco descarado de su padre. Ellos dos fueron los que lo enviaron a vivir a esta ciudad extraña, diferente, sin conocer a nadie. Sólo enviando dinero para quienes lo resguardaban, solo enviando una carta cada determinado tiempo… Ahora que era mayor entendía que fue por su seguridad, pero, por otro lado… Muchos niños eran criados en Gotham, se convertían en diferentes clases de persona. Le hubiera gustado saber en qué se hubiera convertido de haber podido vivir junto a sus padres. 

_Sé que tienes una vida allá, sé que es riesgoso…_

  


__

Sé que no tengo derecho de conocer a la familia que formaste, y que es lo mejor.

__

__  
  
_

Sé que también pedir tu visita, con tu estilo de vida, es pedir demasiado…

_

__

__

__

_Pero a veces extraño poder verte sentado en el club._

… él también lo extrañaba. La locura de esa ciudad era lo que corría por sus venas. Sus enseñanzas era lo que respiraba.  
Y ese club, siempre fue su lugar favorito para observar a Oswald Cobblepot ser el rey del bajo mundo. 

__

_Espero pronto volver a leer un poco más de tus hazañas, por los titulares, o por tus propias manos._

__

__

_Con amor,_

  
_

Oswald Cobblepot

_

__

_P.D: No soy una estrella, tampoco una nube, pero estoy en medio del cielo, ¿Qué soy?_

La caligrafía de esa posdata era diferente. Claro que Nygma era el que lo había agregado antes de enviarlo. No debió de resistir la tentación. Aún le daba acertijos fáciles, a pesar de los años.

Con la pluma del bolsillo de su camisa, comenzó a redactar su respuesta. Solía tardar un poco más, para evitar un patrón que fuera fácil de seguir para los curiosos. Pero esta ocasión era especial. Deseaba que esta carta llegara pronto, y las noticias se esparcieran entre los dos criminales. Firmada en grande, en la esquina inferior con un “M.C.” elegante. Las iniciales de su verdadero nombre…

Escuchó el coche estacionándose cerca de la casa, la voz de su hija emocionada y las llaves en la entrada fueron las que lo hicieron ponerse de pie. Guardó los papeles en la gaveta y colocó en su lugar la enciclopedia, volviendo a ocultarse todos los domos. Recibirlos fue fácil, en cuanto llegó a la sala, su hijo corrió a él, mostrándole una especie de reconocimiento.

– ¡Fui el primer lugar en la carrera! ¡Debiste verme! ¡Fue fenomenal! 

– Es una lástima que no hayas podido asistir. – Dejando su bolsa sobre el sillón, se acercó a besar su mejilla. – Se que estás ocupado con el trabajo, pero hice un par de promesas… – 

Su hija, bajó corriendo de la segunda planta, con un rostro emocionado también. Había subido a dejar las cosas de ambos chicos y tomar sus abrigos. – Para celebrar, ¡Iremos a cenar hamburguesas! – Martin no era muy fan, pero sus hijos adoraban cualquier carne roja a la parrilla. Observó a su esposa, en su expresión pintado un reclamo infantil y bromista. 

– Bueno, deja que te convenzan… – ella abogó por una posición más neutral que terminó con los menores pegados a él. La chica con ojos de cachorro. El chico con el papel y listón azul. Se tuvo que rendir. Su debilidad era la misma que su padre. Las personas que amaba.

Movió sus manos, con una sonrisa tranquila. – “Está bien, vayamos.” – Ambos gritaron en emoción y corrieron de vuelta al auto. Martin negó con el rostro, divertido por ellos, a la vez que tomaba su abrigo y salía de la casa, tomado de la cintura con su esposa.

__

_Querido padre_

__

__

_Me gustaría hacer de esta carta una larga respuesta a todas las dudas y reclamos que me has enviado esta última vez -con mucho amor, claro-, pero luego de meditarlo un rato, lo considero innecesario._

__

_Esta ciudad me ha ayudado mucho para la práctica, pero creo que finalmente estoy listo para mi objetivo mayor._

  
_

Cazaré la cabeza y máscara de tu mayor dolor de cabeza.

_

__

_Pronto volveré a casa._

__

_Con amor,_

  
_

M. C. 

_

 

 

__

_P.D. ¡La letra e!_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Reuní toda la información que pude de Onomatopeya para hacer un Au sólido~ Fue un poco dificil, porque no hay muchos scans de comics no tan famosos del 2002, y original está dificil conseguirlo, digo... Tenía 5 cuando lo publicaron.
> 
> ¡Espero que alguien le de alguna día amor a Gotham en español! ¡Es una gran serie! <3 
> 
> Los quiere y vigila~ 
> 
> Ivy~


End file.
